


Agatha's Fathers

by ClockRose



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Family, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockRose/pseuds/ClockRose
Summary: What if Agatha was from the woods? What if the Storian was a person but gave himself to the three seers of the endless woods to keep his mate and child alive? What if Agatha was August Sader's kid? Well, we're about to find out.





	Agatha's Fathers

As I lay in his grasp I watch as I hurt the two people I care for most. I watch as I see the girl that had become your friend lung herself in front of you to keep me from penetrating your heart.

I am appalled by the fact that this demon is allowed to even say he wants to love. What may hurt the most is when the man that I love with all my being hobble through the gate a look at you with so much love that he could probably never express it. Then he looked at me asking for forgiveness. I knew right then and there that he was going to give up his own life to send this demon to the depths of hell. And he did. And I watched as you disappeared back to that hell hole that Calis ran to when we asked her to leave the woods with you.

But as you disappeared I saw August's soul still there and grabbed him so as to not lose him fully. There was still a chance to get you both back. And I was going to do whatever it took to do so. Even keep your story open.

I will bring my family back my daughter. I will.

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this on ff.net and I'm also putting it up here. Tell me what you think.


End file.
